The Link(Re-Written)
by HyruleHat
Summary: When Link gets pulled into an alternate world. He starts looking for a way back home, only to stumble across a talking blue cat and his amazing friends.
1. The Link

I have decided to re-write this story, because I just... didn't like the way the old one was turning out.

So I have decided to write a "BETTER" version. SO! hopefully this turns out better the other one.

Oh! and for future reference, regular dialogue will be have "quotes " at the start and the end of the lines, but thoughts will have parenthesis at the start and end of the lines instead (). Links "dialogue" will almost always be written inside parenthesis. Enjoy ;)

Link.

The Hero Of Winds, Bearer Of The Triforce Of Courage, and Wielder Of The Legendary Sacred Blade. Found himself stuck, in a maze of endless doors and endless rooms.

Link:(Ugh! This place is HUGE!, Link mentally exclaimed. Where am I even supposed to GO!?)

'Sigh'

Link sighed as he continued to explore the maze underneath Ganon's Tower, the maze he had been exploring for about two hours, where he constantly kept running into phantom Ganon and entering a sort of "pseudo" boss fight with him, however after the fifth time of "fighting" him, he realized something, he realized that he found out the "trick" to this place, the "puzzle"(if you will) to the area he was currently stuck in.

Link realized that whenever he "defeated" phantom Ganon, phantom Ganon would always drop his sword and when his sword hit the ground, the hilt of his sword was always facing a certain door and Link (out of ideas) followed what the sword "said", and went through the doors the sword was pointing at.

After a while of repeating this process, Link realized that his encounters with phantom Ganon were getting a little bit more "intense", and to Link this meant he was making progress, so he continued to repeat this process until he entered a room unlike all the other rooms he previously had been in.

The room Link entered was similar to the others except it had one "key" difference, this room only had two doors instead of four, the door he came in through and the door on the opposite side of the room.

Link:(Finally! That MUST! be the exit!, Link mentally exclaimed as he ran towards the door)

Link was halfway there until he was cut off by an all too familiar figure. Phantom Ganon.

Upon seeing him, Link backed off and drew the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield and got into a fighting stance.

Phantom Ganon also drew his weapon and aimed it a Link, charging at him with full force and striking ground using his sword as a hammer.

Link luckily saw this coming and side-hopped out of the way, before the sword could strike him.

Phantom Ganon glared at Link while his hands started to emit a black-reddish aura, before he fired orbs of magic at Link.

Link however didn't move or try to dodge the orbs coming at him, instead he pointed the Master Sword behind him until the sword was emitting a sacred yellow light.

As the orbs were right in front of him, he quickly released all the pent-up energy in the sword and deflected all the orbs while performing his iconic "Hurricane Spin".

All the deflected orbs quickly came at phantom Ganon, striking him and causing him to fall flat on the floor.

As he was about to get up, Link struck him again,and again,and again,and again until he was defeated, and with one final growl of pain phantom Ganon disappeared into a puff of black smoke and a chest appeared in his place.

Link walked over to the chest and opened it.

Link:(So this is the weapon that is supposed to help me kill Ganon...The Light Arrows!, Link excitedly thought)

 **!THUMP!**

Link suddenly turned around and drew his weapon at the loud sound that abruptly ripped him out of his excitement-filled thoughts.

Link:(What was that? Link pondered as he looked at the door he had previously came through)

The door he had previously walked through now had a strange rainbow colored light seeping in through the cracks of the door.

Link cautiously walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

When he opened the door, the rainbow colored light was revealed to be an orb of some kind.

Link wanted to touch it., but he figured that would be a bad idea, so instead he decided to do the next best thing...use the Light Arrows.

Link:(Why not? I'm a safe distance away,i get a chance to try out a new weapon, and i've been dying to find out what these arrows can do, Link excitedly thought)

Link:(And I know this might be little cliché, but Whats the worse that can happen? Link questioned as he shot a Light arrow at the rainbow colored orb)

As soon as the Light Arrow came into contact with the orb, the orb reacted by shaking violently and increasing in size. Until the orb got so big that it started sucking up everything around it like some sort of vacuum.

Link kept staring at the orb in amazement, until he realized he was an "everything".

As soon as he realized this, he himself was starting to get sucked into the orb.

Link tried his best to get away, he tried the iron boots, he tried the grappling hook, he tried the hookshot, he tried everything, but to no avail.

Link screamed as he was sucked into the orb.

Once he was nowhere in sight, the orb disappeared leaving the room...

 **Dead Silent...**

So how was the chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? Please feel free to review, and tell me what

you thought about it. And remember Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

Hyrule Hat out!


	2. An Amazing World-Part 1

Alright readers, I'm finally releasing chapter 2 for this fic, and I'm not gonna lie, I had no idea how to even START this chapter, BUT! I tried my best and, I think I did alright.

But that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the following chapter.

 **Story...**

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the small city of Elmore, a night more pristine than any other, with buildings and houses as far as the eye could see, And among all the houses and buildings in town, there was one house that stood out among the rest .

The Watterson's Household.

Where the three Watterson siblings were recapping the events of the day prior.

Gumball:"And then we were sliding down the sewers chasing after Clayton when I fell into a sewage outlet, and then an alligator showed up and tried to eat me, but then Clayton jump in and wrestled the alligator that tried to eat me, and and..." Gumball horrifyingly remembered the incident, as he was trying to finish the story without breaking down into another frantic panic attack..

Darwin:"Yeeahh I think that little episode might have broken Gumball". Darwin said as he was patting Gumball in order to calm him down.

Anias:"Uhh guys I think we should probably go to sleep now, I don't a want to be late for school tomorrow, and YOU two have an important double date tomorrow" Anais said while smirking at that last part.

Upon hearing that Gumball and Darwin blushed a bright shade of red. Not because they were going on a date with their respective girlfriends, but because this was the first ever double date together.

Anais:"Well...Goodnight guys"

Darwin:"Oh!..Goodnight Anais, and Goodnight to you too Gumball".

Gumball however didn't respond as he was already fast asleep,only for his siblings soon to join him.

And as they did, the entire city of Elmore drifted off into a peaceful slumber, with a night so peaceful that even the Moon herself fell asleep.

However this peacefulness was short lived, as a rainbow colored comet was heading straight towards the town, only getting closer and closer by the second, and the closer the comet got to the town, it became more evident that the comet was headed straight towards "Elmore Junior High".

However as the comet was getting closer, a bright blue ball of light emerged from the comet and shot out traveling at a high velocity until it landed in the very center of the Forest of Doom.

The comet however didn't seem to be affected by this, as it continued its coarse, and kept getting closer and closer until it inevitably struck the School.

But mysteriously and miraculously the comet went straight trough the building without causing any collateral damage to it, and 5 seconds later a bright flash of rainbow colored light emitted from inside the building for a split second before it dissipated into the darkness.

However no living(or Non-Living) soul was awake to witnesses the mysterious and supernatural event.

~10 Hours Later~

Gumball, Darwin ,and Anais were waiting at the bus stop together.

Gumball:" I am so nervous for the date we have this afternoon Darwin!"

Darwin: "Really? Well I feel that Today is going to be a Great day!"

Anais: "Well at least two of us are happy". Said Anais as she couldn't wait to go to school today.

Darwin: "Hey guys look its the bus!" Darwin said as the bus stopped right in front of them.

Rocky:"Hey Guys"

Gumball: "Oh Hey Rocky"

Rocky:"Hey Gumball are you ready for your date tonight, Penny, and Carrie told me they are exited, and by the looks of it Darwin looks pretty stoked right now.

Gumball:"Yeah I'm totally NOT nervous or anything aha hah hah hah heh heh" Gumball told Rocky very nervously.

Rocky: O Kay... if you say sooo. Rocky said as he closed the door and made his way to Elmore junior high.

~Meanwhile~

Link woke up in a strange room, with only a ladder going upwards towards a hatch.

Link:(What happened? Where Am I?) Link thought as he tried to unsheathe his Master Sword only to find out his Sword was gone.

Link quickly looked around the small room searching for his missing blade.

Link:( And What Happened to the Master Sword?!)

 **Authors Notes...**

Well after a full two-months of not writing anything. Here's chapter Two.

Please let me know what you think :)

And feel free to give me ideas and suggestions for future chapters. I would appreciate it if other people would tell what they would like to see in the future of this story.

Anyways

Thank you for reading Chapter Two of my fic.

Hyrule Hat Out...


End file.
